Mi amo
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Una noche, Bella decide declararle su amor al Señor de las Tinieblas. Basado en RM.


_**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K._

_**Ubicación temporal:** Antes de que Voldemort pida la varita a Lucius. Luego de una reunión Mortífaga._

****

* * *

MI AMO

* * *

Permanecí oculta en la oscuridad de una de las esquinas de la silenciosa sala, donde la luz del fuego ni siquiera alcanzaba a calentar. Era una oscuridad atrapante, que producía incomodidad. Pero no me moví ni un ápice, y apenas respiraba para no arruinar el único ruido que se oía: el crepitar del fuego y su leve siseo al llenar de aire sus pulmones. Yo sabía que me descubriría tarde o temprano. Él se percataría de mi triste y denigrante presencia… tarde o temprano. Él lo sabía todo.

Hacía ya treinta y dos segundos que nos había expulsado a todos del lugar, porque no había nada más relevante que tratar en la reunión. En esos instantes, Él se dedicaba a pensar. Últimamente yo había notado que cavilaba mucho, que dudaba bastante de sus planes, y cuando hacía eso, deseaba hacerlo solo, no le gustaba la compañía. Sin embargo… Sin embargo yo quería ser partícipe de esas preocupaciones que me embargaban de curiosidad, yo quería ser partícipe de sus pensamientos. Deseaba estar a cada momento con él… Anhelaba que compartiera sus secretos conmigo, compartir el resto de mi vida con él. No soportaba estar lejos ni un segundo, ni una milésima. Él lo era todo para mí, era el fruto de mis ganas de vivir, mi deseo máximo, porque lo deseaba. Yo no era nada sin él, nada.

Veintisiete años habían transcurrido desde que me había robado el alma y el corazón, y veintiséis años había estado casada con una persona a la que no quería. Mi corazón siempre había estado junto a él, incluso en los tiempos en que no lo vi, porque no le pertenece a nadie más. Yo, por Él, había afrontado estar en una horrible fortaleza de concreto, en medio del mar, fría y sin vida, desconectada del mundo entero, conviviendo día y noche, por once años, con esos monstruos, esos seres putrefactos que me lo recordaban a cada minuto, que me recordaban a cada segundo que me había enamorado perdidamente de Él, de alguien inalcanzable… alguien que jamás me amaría, porque Él no amaba. Pero a mí no me importaba, no me importaba para nada, con la condición de que nunca me dejara, nunca me abandonara… Yo era su más leal partidaria, no recibiría más decepciones de mí, no le fallaría, no le traicionaría…

Si de algo no me he arrepentido, es haber ido con Rodolphus a un campamento de verano en Albania… donde lo conocí. Él, entre medio de los árboles me había mirado fugazmente con ese brillo rojizo de sus ojos… y luego nos había hablado… pero sus palabras me pertenecían, eran mías…

De pronto la chimenea de mármol produjo un fuerte crepitar, y me hizo desviarme de mis pensamientos, pero no me sobresalté, ni Él tampoco. El Señor de las Tinieblas estaba de espaldas a ésta, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, observando un punto del vacío. Nagini, su fiel serpiente, estaba alrededor de su cuello, enroscada, durmiendo. Sentí una terrible punzada de celos y envidia… ese cuello blanco, que tanto deseaba… Hice una mueca inconsciente, y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para cerrar mi mente, se esfumó.

— Sé que estás ahí —me susurró sin alterarse. Por un momento temí que me sacara de la sala con un solo grito. Mas, ese siseo… Cerré mis ojos al oír su voz. Me entibió cada célula del cuerpo como si hubiese estado al lado de la chimenea. Era una voz medicinal, adictiva y maléfica…

— ¿Bella, qué sucede? —insistió sin perder la calma.

_Bella_, eso resonó en mis oídos. Cómo me revolucionaba las hormonas cuando me llamaba así. Fruncí los labios. Al segundo me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo la compostura. Me enderecé y di unos cuantos pasos adelante hasta hacerme visible, haciendo sonar mis zapatos de tacón, generando eco. No contesté. No sabía cómo comenzar…

— ¿Qué ocurre? —reiteró sin mirarme. Acarició la piel romboide de Nagini. Yo quería que hiciéramos contacto visual, pero Él no daba muestras de desear hacerlo… Di zancadas hasta Él y me arrodillé a su lado. Lo miré con devoción y suspiré con fuerza para tratar de calmarme. La serpiente se despertó y silbó, furiosa, mostrándome sus colmillos. Pero yo sólo tenía ojos para él…

— Amo… —farfullé. Mi voz lo decía todo… Como me sentía…

— Nagini, ve a dar un paseo. Siéntate, Bella.

El animal se deslizó hacia abajo y él la siguió con la mirada, hasta que se coló por la puerta, dejándola entreabierta. ¿Por qué no me miraba? ¿Por qué no me prestaba atención? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me torturaba de una vez? Él lo sabía… yo lo había ocultado por tanto tiempo, pero él siempre lo había sabido, no era necesario ser un genio para que no se diera cuenta de cuánto lo…

— Amo —repetí, ya sentada en la silla que estaba perpendicular a la suya y, ésta vez, en un acto de locura, le tomé la mano que había dejado reposar en la mesa. Era una mano grande, blanca, de largos dedos, y a pesar de que pudiera haber parecido fría, poseía una tibieza especial, llena de magia y poder… Yo deseaba que esa mano me recorriera… Yo quería sentir el dolor y el placer de su propia mano… y de su propio cuerpo…

Él giró bruscamente hacia mí su cabeza. No retiró la mano, lo que me hizo sentirme más tranquila. Pero me miró a los ojos… puso sus ojos fríos y rojos en los míos, oscuros y de desbordante pasión por demostrar. Me sentí estúpida y débil antes su mirada.

— Mi señor… —murmuré —yo… lo que sucede es que…

Y, entonces me imaginé besándolo, teniéndolo entre mis brazos. No podía decírselo, aunque Él lo supo. Retiró la mano y se reincorporó, yendo hacia la ventana que daba al enorme patio de la mansión. A esas alturas, claro, se veía sólo niebla, tétrica y gélida. Se me congeló la piel al perder su mano y se me anegaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él conocía mi sentimiento, no lo podía negar, pero yo necesitaba decírselo con mis propios labios, mi propia voz. Me paré súbitamente, haciendo rechinar la silla, y caminé hasta Él, lentamente, quedándome tras su espalda, cubierta por su negra túnica. Me aproximé un poco más percibiendo su calor pseudo-humano, su fragancia plagada de maldad que tenía sentido sólo para mí.

Siempre me he caracterizado por ser segura, determinada, fría y cruel. Ante Él todo eso quedaba reducido a nada porque lograba sacar mis más sensibles sentimientos, esos que Él odiaba, que no soportaba…

Finalmente junté un poco de valor y coloqué temblorosamente mis manos en su espalda, preparada para recibir una maldición imperdonable.

No lo hizo. Solté un bufido de alivio.

— Amo… yo… le ruego que me mire —supliqué. Me hizo caso omiso. Lo conocía tan bien que supe que estaba teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo. Al momento siguiente, me interpuse entre la ventana y Él, agarrándolo de la túnica por la parte del cuello —. Míreme, amo. Míreme a los ojos.

Él me respondió con un agudo gruñido y sacó su varita. No pude controlarme y se la arrebaté de un manotazo, enviándola directo al suelo.

A pesar de la oscuridad yo podía apreciar cada arruga de su cara, cada detalle, cada mancha. Yo necesitaba saber si podría estar para siempre a su lado, pero él no hacía nada. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué no me miraba, no me contestaba? Quería que me contestara en ese instante, que me cortara la esperanza sin mayores miramientos. Insistí con la mirada y me coloqué en puntillas. Entonces sentí su respiración por su nariz de reptil y noté su boca carente de labios. Eso no me importaba, no me importaba que no fuera atractivo. Para mí era él… era Tom Riddle… Y no resistí más, cometí una locura: me aproximé los escasos centímetros que restaban para apegar mi cara a la suya, y lo besé. Lo besé, y lo peor es que no opuso resistencia. Eso me hacía daño; tal vez él podía desearme… pero yo lo amaba…

Lo rodeé por el cuello con mis brazos y profundicé el beso, obligándolo a que entrelazara su lengua bífida, húmeda, con la mía. Creí que iba a enloquecer. Me apoyé en el vidrio, y él no tuvo más remedio que apoyar cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío, ardiente. Estaba besándolo… tanto tiempo que ansiaba eso…

Me separé de sus labios, jadeando, gimiendo entre una mezcla de placer y tristeza.

— Abráceme... tóqueme, hágame suya, se lo suplico…Ahora.

— ¡NO! — vociferó y se deshizo de mí, furioso, pero no lo suficiente para impedir que me abalanzara sobre él y lo empujara contra la alfombra cuando pensaba recoger la varita. Me senté a horcajadas encima y me agaché, quedando a un palmo de su cara. Estoy segura de que él no podía creer tal atrevimiento. Abrió mucho los ojos, apabullado. Quizá estaba perdiendo fuerzas ante mí, ante una simple humana mortal, ante una ferviente servidora…

Reiteré el beso, casi comiéndomelo. Él respiraba entrecortadamente, inflando y desinflando su pecho que chocaba con el mío… Quizá un poco más y me deshacía de la excitación. Sin embargo yo no quería simplemente eso… debía decirle… No podía llegar al orgasmo espiritual si no le confesaba con mi alma… Por eso cometí el error… el peor error de mi vida.

— Yo —susurré — estoy enamorada de usted… Yo lo amo.

Él tardó unos segundos en dar crédito a mis palabras, porque me figuro que no estaban en su diccionario. Y, cuando reaccionó, lo hizo tan violentamente que rodé un metro por la alfombra, mientras oía un terrible gruñido. Me hizo temblar convulsivamente. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo.

— ¡No amo, por favor, no! —rogué, quedándome tendida en el suelo.

— Lo que has hecho es repugnante —rugió. Eso me partió el alma — Es algo indigno, algo que no tiene perdón… ¡No me pidas misericordia, Bellatrix! —añadió al notar mi intento por rogarle que no me atacara, que me perdonara, que me dejara ir, que no me hiciera daño —. Es algo que no tiene nombre… ¡Amarme! ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA ILUSA! ¡Igual que todos! ¡Me decepcionas!

— No lo volveré hacer, no…

— ¡No te atrevas a excusarte! ¡Cállate! ¡CRUCIO!

Nunca había tenido una maldición _Cruciatus_ tan dolorosa como aquella. Sé que él había concentrado todo su odio al amor en mí, y me estaba dando una dosis horrible. No obstante, aparte de sentir cuchillos y dagas que me cortaban, alfileres que se me clavaban, carbones que me hacían quemarme, que los músculos se me torcían y los huesos me crujían… El dolor de mi alma era el que más me importaba. No me estaba dando una lección por hacer mal una misión, sino porque le había dicho la verdad que había mantenido por tanto tiempo oculta… Estaba sintiendo, no su risa, sino que el Odio del Señor de las Tinieblas. Ni siquiera los dementores habían causado tal infelicidad en mí…

Cesó. Permanecí donde la maldición me dejó, temblando de un frío que no sentía, aún con mis propios gritos retumbando en mis oídos. Estaba agitada y apenas se oxigenaba mis sangre.

Oí unos pasos conocidos. Luego escuché el terrible susurro de su capa. Pasó por mi lado, sin ayudarme a ponerme en pie como lo había hecho una infinidad de veces. No me miró y salió al pasillo por la puerta entreabierta que había dejado su mugrosa mascota. Al instante llegó Narcissa con mi cuñado. Ambos pálidos como la cera.

— ¡Bella! —chilló mi hermana arrodillándose junto a mí. Lucius se aproximó también.

— Cissy…—farfullé. Tenía mi garganta seca y me dolía por el nudo que tenía formado.

— Bella, vamos. Ayúdame, querido… —Entre ambos me levantaron y me llevaron hasta la habitación en la que dormía.

—Cissy… — mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.

— ¿Desafiaste al Señor de las Tinieblas? — Me espetó Lucius — ¿Qué diablos hiciste para que te lanzara un _Cruciatus_?

Me enfurecí. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Le había dado a conocer mi amor… Eso es lo que había hecho. La cólera me hizo poder sacar la voz.

— ¡Quiero hablar con Narcissa!

Mi hermana le dirigió una significativa mirada a su esposo. Al segundo dejó la habitación dando un portazo. Miré a Cissy con los ojos húmedos.

—Cissy… lo hice, le dije… —balbuceé. Por su mirada temerosa supe que jamás me había mirado así, excepto la vez que le confesé mi secreto. Sólo ella lo sabía.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué dijiste?

— Le dije… le dije que… Le dije que lo amo… Le dije, Cissy, le dije…

Narcissa se llevó una mano a la boca, lanzando un grito ahogado.

— ¡Bella!

Ella me iba a reprochar, ella me iba a decir que me fuera a disculpar, que todo lo que le había dicho fue una estupidez, una mentira para fastidiarlo… Pero yo no podía hacerlo, porque no le podía mentir a Él.

— Vete, Cissy, vete ahora —le pedí.

Y quedé sola. Con mi propia mano apagué la luz de la vela. Caí en la cama, revolcándome del dolor, y comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, y era de tristeza… Él me odiaba y jamás me miraría a la cara. Jamás me encontraría con su mirada, que sólo a mí me hacía suspirar y olvidar cualquier propósito real. Pero yo no podía cambiar mi postura… no podía luchar contra lo imposible, porque el Señor de las Tinieblas me completaba, me hacía sentir especial y única…

¿Por qué me había correspondido el beso? Porque le encantaba ver sufrir a la gente, y necesitaba hacerme daño a mí por pronunciar tal obscena verdad. Mas no importaba, porque lo amaba y lo había amado, y a él le perdonaba todo, él no cometía errores, él era perfecto. Yo estaba enamorada más allá de lo posible. Y aunque él nunca lo aceptara, yo le seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta donde llegara lo finito. Porque él era el amo. Mi amo. Y yo no le pertenecía a nadie más. Y él tampoco.

* * *

**_Gracias a los lectores. Espero sus comentarios. Besos._**

**_FJ._**


End file.
